When You've Got No Other Choice
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: Ai has to deal with two boys who have no understanding of the female cycle, which was why she had no choice but to rely on a surprise acquaintance of hers. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Random thought when I was in the woods.**

It was quite a predicament they had found themselves in. The patient was lying in bed in a fetal position writhing in pain. Her mouth was closed tightly as she refused to scream out her current discomfort, especially since there were already two pairs of eyes looking at her already.

She refused to look at them as she didn't know what she might be able to do them. If this had been any other time then she would be able to calculate her movements and control her emotion to avoid any outburst. Sadly though this wasn't those other times

Yes Haibara Ai was suffering a severe case of dysmenorrhea.

And it did not help that Mitshuhiko and Genta just had to come for help right now.

Yes, the previous night the girl had remembered them calling for assistance for their English essays. And she had expected them to ask her for help because not only was she proficient with the language but she was also a very patient teacher, which the two appreciated very much.

But she had forgotten about the entire thing the moment she woke up and saw blood on her mattress, the pain just came to her later after she changed in the bathroom.

The boys were currently facing her bed when Genta whispered "Should we leave her like this?"

Before the other boy just nudged him in the ribs "Are you crazy?" he whispered.

The larger boy rubbed his arm "She's just having a fever and I'm sure Hakase will be back later"

Mitshuhiko face palmed "Hakase went to a convention a while ago remember?"

"Wait he did?" Genta scratched his head.

Mitshuhiko when over to the side of the bed his Haibara's back facing him "Hey, Haibara are you alright?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Genta spoke.

The lanky boy told him to shut up then went back to his beloved . . . err friend "Haibara, do you have a fever?"

The said girl clutched her sheets "Why are you in my room?" she managed to voice out.

The boy suddenly stepped back at the tone of her voice "Uh . . . we uh . . . just thought . . ."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Genta hissed as he slowly tiptoed to the door.

Haibara slowly rose from the bed and turned to the two boys "And exactly where are you two going to?"

"Yup totally bad idea" Genta gulped.

"Shut up Genta!"

* * *

They were now in the living room and Genta was pacing while Mitsuhiko placed an ice pack into various body parts, who knew that her usual gentle touch would have nearly killed him?

"We need to take care of her" Mitsuhiko finally said.

"But Ayumi's sick as well and I don't see you trying to console her!" the larger boy yelled.

"But Ayumi has her mother to take care of her" Mitsuhiko pointed out "While Haibara-san is alone, also I may add you bought her medicine before we came here"

Genta stopped pacing "You're still in love with her admit it"

"Wha. . . I'm over her!" the lanky boy stood up, which made him wince in pain "That was a simple childhood crush!"

He shook his head "You're willing to take care of a girl who you couldn't even hold"

"Since when were you a smartass?" Mitsuhiko muttered.

Genta sighed "Well then even if you do take care of her we don't know how to"

"What do you mean?"

He face palmed "Do you know how to take care of a woman in her monthly due?"

This made the boy blush "Well . . . I have a sister. . ."

"Did you ever take care of her then?" Genta crossed his arms.

"Well I . . ." he faltered in his speech, scratched his head then admitted defeat "Once . . ."

"And . . . ." Genta raised a brow.

"It was pretty much the same thing" he sat on the couch.

Genta nodded "While you think I'll go to the kitchen"

"Genta!" Mitsuhiko followed his friend as he opened the fridge "Maybe we should give something to Haibara first!"

The boy sighed "Fine . . . maybe she'd like . . . some energy drinks, a chocolate bar or potatoes"

"Let's go with the potatoes . . ."

* * *

It was already the middle of the day when he was having his breakfast and sadly it was cold ham and eggs that his mother had prepared before she left for work. Despite waking at this hour he still felt a bit drowsy as he ate his breakfast.

Ryoma felt his cat nudging him and when he turned down to look he found that he had his cellphone on its mouth ringing.

* * *

"Potatoes huh?" Genta wiped his face "What a great idea"

"It would have been if she didn't come from the bathroom!" Mitshuhiko protested.

"You practically raided her there!" Genta threw the towel on the sink "What did she tell us again before we left?"

By this Mitshuhiko tapped his chin "I don't know, she was speaking in English that time"

"Could you have at least understood a word?" Genta crossed his arms.

"I think it was . . . napkins?" he shrugged.

Genta pondered "You mean like tissues?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well then let's give her that" he raised his fist "Come on find that woman her tissues"

His friend nodded "Hai"

After grabbing all the tissues they could find in the kitchen and pilling them up in a basket the boys then went to her room and offered it to her.

She was sitting on the bed and held a tissue in her hand "What is this?"

"Napkins" Genta smiled.

"Isn't that what you asked?" Mitsuhiko asked.

She crumpled the tissue in her hand "I guess I didn't make myself clear . . ."

Both men gulped.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A BLOODY NAPKIN IS!" she grabbed the tissue basket and started throwing it at them.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Ryoma almost choked on his eggs.

She sighed "Don't tell me even you don't know what that is"

"I know I know" he rubbed his temples "But why did you have to ask me?"

"Cause you have more sense" she begged "Look this is only once"

He blinked then looked at the phone for a moment before placing it back at his ear "You don't sound like yourself"

There was silence.

"Hey you still there?"

She grit her teeth "Just give it to me alright?"

* * *

So that was he found himself in a convenience store staring at a shelf full of feminine napkins of various brands. _If my senpais find me here I'm screwed_ he thought as he awkwardly grabbed the first thing he saw and made his way to the cashier.

There was quite a line and he had to endure holding the thing to his embarrassment. There were two girls behind him who were giggling "Aww his girlfriend is so lucky" one of them said.

 _Ai you fucking owe me_.

There was only one person left before him and he thought he was home free when . . .

"Echizen what are you doing here?"

He flinched at the sound of his senpai's voice "Ahh . . . Fuji-senpai"

The tensai tilted his head "Why do you seem so agitated?"

"Uh . . . it's no . . ."

"What's that in your hand?" Fuji pointed.

Quickly he hid it in the jacket pocket "It's . . . uh . . . for my cousin"

"Really" he took a closer look at his kohai "Then why do you seem so . . . embarrassed"

He gulped "Well . . . it's not that . . ."

"Hmm, are those feminine napkins by any chance" he hummed.

Ryoma wondered if he could get away with murder in broad daylight, probably not, killing Fuji was a thought that deemed impossible in itself.

His senpai just smiled "Well your girlfriend is very lucky indeed"

"I told you it was for my cousin" he muttered.

"Sure it is" Fuji patted his back "Don't worry I won't tell the others"

 _Yet_

After Fuji left he quickly paid for the item then rushed out of the convenience store, made sure his senpai won't follow him (because you can never be too careful) and made a couple of false turns before going into Beika.

* * *

Genta had a surprise when he opened the door "Who . . ."

"I'm a friend" the guy lowered his cap as he entered the house.

"Then how come I don't know you?" Genta was about to attack him when the guy sent him a glare similar to Haibara's, not as deadly but it did the job and he stepped back.

"Is she in her room?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuhiko was at the top of the stairs seeming to defend it from an attacker.

The boy sighed "Look I'm just here to give her this" he brought out the box.

Genta looked at the item "Ohh, those . . ."

Mitsuhiko blushed "Wait how?"

"I called him" Ai said from behind him.

Genta screamed at Ai's look and sudden appearance, her hair was looking like a tumbleweed, her eyes had bags, her clothes were messed up and she had dry saliva on the side of her cheek.

Mitsuhiko twitched "Ai?"

Even Ryoma had to admit she was horrifying "You look terrible"

"Of course I look terrible" she then went down the stairs and snatched the pack from Ryoma's hand "Thanks"

He raised his hands "You owe me"

She groaned "I know" she again felt pain in her lower parts "Ahh"

"Hey" the boy held on her shoulder "Didn't you hot compress that thing?"

She clenched on her stomach and shook her head.

"Hot compress coming!" Genta yelled and rushed to the kitchen.

Mitshuhiko came down as well "How did you know?"

"Girl's periods are similar to muscle cramps" he got nudged in the ribs by Ai.

* * *

The girl later woke up from her sleep and felt slightly better than she had been this morning. She then got of the bed and saw the hot compress fall from the bed; where she remembered what happened earlier that day.

"They probably went home after as soon as I slept" she rubbed her head. She wondered if Echizen drugged her with that horrid poison his senpai usually gives to knock her out, or did Genta mess up with her lab equipment?

She opened the door and went down the stairs only to see Genta and Mitsuhiko sleeping on the coffee table with notebooks opened and dozens of papers and pencils scattered.

"You'd think English was like Math" Ryoma was sipping Ponta he found in the ref and sitting on the counter.

She shrugged "You think Japanese is physics"

He scowled "That's because it is"

"That professor didn't even leave something to eat" she scavenged through the fridge.

"They told me they tried to cook you mashed potatoes" he placed his can on the counter.

She slammed the door close "So that's what it was"

He shrugged.

She hopped unto the counter next to him "I wonder, how you knew what to do?"

"I asked my cousin" he admitted, and he was pretty sure she had a lot of questions for him later.

She turned to the sleeping boys in the living room "Wonder why those two didn't ask Ayumi"

"Who knows" he took another sip of his Ponta.

"I don't think too much soda is good for a growing boy" she snatched the drink off his hand.

He raised a brow.

She smirked and then placed the can in her lips and gobbled down the rest of the drink much to Ryoma's annoyance.

"Did you have to do that" he glared.

"I was thirsty" she tried to throw the can in the trash but it missed by an inch. "Well that sucks"

"Serves you right" he got off the counter "I guess I'm going"

She placed a hand on his head "You forgot your cap"

He just stared at her again "Hn?"

She snatched the item on where he sat earlier and placed it on his head "There, oh by the way"

"Hn"

She kissed his forehead "Thanks for everything" she whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Expect either no one to read this or a lot of hate. But then again it was just random thought, I like Haibara but I'm pretty sure ConAi is pretty much a lost cost as of the late. Why the heck I paired her with someone entirely younger? Well that I don't know but all I know is that I don't exactly like Sakuno (yeah I know angry fan girls), it just seems like she'll wind up being those ignored housewives if she married him. This was written a long time ago and I haven't read the new chapters to New Prince of Tennis.**

 **Well that was a long rant . . .**

 **Review please.**


End file.
